


Forgetting Derek Hale

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Love, Greenberg [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Flirting, Greenberg's Name Is Zac, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: The first three times Zac Greenberg meets Derek Hale.  It's sort of love at first sight.  And then terrified at second sight.  But maybe the third goes alright.
Relationships: Greenberg/Derek Hale
Series: Love, Greenberg [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754119
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Forgetting Derek Hale

The first time Zac Greenberg sees Derek Hale, he is sixteen years old and minding his own business while waiting for his mom to pick him up from school.

Olivia Greenberg has never been on time for anything a day in her life, so Zac is prepared for a long wait, perched on the concrete wall near the front stairs of the school with his DS out.

The low, bass-y rumble of a sports car disturbs his fruit harvesting and he looks up to see a gorgeous raven haired man in a similarly sleek black Camaro pull up to the curb a few feet away. The man glances down at his phone and slides his aviators down his perfectly pointed nose.

Zac doesn't realize he's staring with his jaw hanging open until the man turns toward him and quirks an amused eyebrow.

"Greenberg!" Erica Reyes, his old lab partner who had recently made a scene by showing up to school looking like Rodeo Drive Barbie, walks by him and grins. "Want a ride, babycakes?"

She saunters to the passenger door of the Camaro and waits for an answer, making Zac shake himself from his embarrassing stupor and answer.

"No, no I'm good, Erica." Zac forces a bright smile, pointedly not looking directly at the laughing driver or his adorable bunny teeth that have peeked out of his grin.

"Suit yourself, Zacky boy. Derek's a crazy driver anyway. Wouldn't want to scare you to death with his antics."

"Erica." The man, Derek, growls. Like literally growls.

She rolls her eyes and gets in the car.

Zac watches them speed off and looks back down at his Animal Crossing, trying desperately to forget about the idea of kissing the gorgeous man with the bunny teeth.

*****

The next time Zac Greenberg sees Derek Hale, he does not have bunny teeth.

He has werewolf teeth. Because he's a werewolf.

Zac is at school after hours picking up his European History textbook. He borrowed his mom's Lexus and has to hurry and get back before she needs to go to yoga, so he's jogging down the corridor with his book when a feral looking man nearly runs into him, gripping his arms to avoid collision. The DS in Zac's pocket falls to the ground in the process, probably breaking, but Zac is too terrified to think about that.

The blue eyes stop glowing and the disfigured face melts away into something very human and _very_ familiar, and Zac's eyes fly wide open when he realizes it's Derek. Derek's widen in recognition right back and then narrow. Concern flashes across his face.

"You! You shouldn't be here. _Run_ !" The man growls, shoving him toward the parking lot. " _Faster_. Don't look back!"

Zac listens and sprints to his car as he hears multiple growls echoing in a nearby building. He throws himself into the car and drives away like a bat out of hell.

When he gets home, his mom asks what happened to his hoodie, and Zac realizes there are claw shaped tears in his sleeve.

Zac tries for the second time in the same amount of years _not_ to think about Derek Hale.

*****

Zac graduates and leaves Beacon Hills for about a year before returning to find it even more of a mess than he remembered.

Everyone knows about werewolves now. Apparently that's a thing that happened while he was gone.

Greenberg finds out that Scott was the leader of the good guys. That doesn't surprise him in the least. He also finds out that Jackson is part lizard. That one… is also less surprising than it should be.

Stiles is human. And surprisingly, training to be in the FBI. He's also in a serious relationship with the woman he'd pined after his entire life. That's the one that gets Greenberg to scrunch up his face in confusion when Lydia finally catches him up.

"But… he was obsessed with you." Zac frowns as they share a pitcher of craft beer and a charcuterie board.

"Yes, I know." Lydia rolls her eyes. "But I waited until he was over that. And then I waited until he was erased from existence. And only _then_ did I finally decide he had suffered enough and gave him a shot."

Zac blinks at her and takes a large sip of beer.

"Oh, hey. Look who it is!" Lydia smirks over Zac's shoulder and waves.

Zac follows her line of sight and sees none other than Derek Hale coming over to their table. The man isn't the dark, dangerous, hot-like-burning young twenty-something werewolf that Zac remembers. No, Derek Hale is soft and smiley and _beautiful_. Zac hopes he's not gawking like he was the last two times they met.

"Derek, this is Zac." Lydia beams at her long lost classmate. "Zac this is-"

"Oh shit! You're the kid with the DS." Derek interrupts, laughing softly.

Lydia frowns at both of them.

"What the hell is a _DS_? Is that a sex thing?"

"What?" Zac scoffs. He picks up his beer and shakes his head. "It's that video game I used to carry around in high school. Until Derek here ran me over one day and I lost it. Probably broke when I dropped it anyway, though. I can't believe you _remember_ that."

"To be fair, I was saving your life." Derek smiles wide and flirtatiously... and there were those bunny teeth still. Zac melts a little and blushes as he takes a sip of beer. Derek's smile seems to grow wider at that. "Why don't I buy your next drink to make up for it?"

Lydia's eyes dart back and forth between them, obviously entertained, and Zac musters up the courage to attempt something resembling flirtatious in response

"I mean… that thing cost me $120 back then." Zac shrugs a single shoulder nonchalantly. He thinks maybe this Derek hale he won't need to try to forget. "Might owe me more than just one drink, assuming you're in town for good?"

Derek's eyes flash blue for a split second and he bites his lip with the adorable bunny teeth before nodding.

"I can definitely do that."


End file.
